Emergency response solutions currently in use generally are not connected to the ground-truth simulations, and generally provide more of a Master Scenario Event List (MSEL) checklist functionality than a decision path road-map. Currently used military solutions include various software tools that are loosely connected to simulations but do not provide exercise roadmap, scenario design, and/or full simulation integration. The military's target customer is not the first responder community, and the tools are not easy-to-use (e.g., none of the tools employed use a carousel/spotlight method). The official military tool is Joint Master Scenario Event List (JMSEL) which is supported by the United States Joint Forces Command (JFCOM). There is also a tool named JMECS used in joint Live Virtual Constructive (GLVC) exercises. The Army also uses a tool called ISM. However, none of these tools are user friendly or designed for use by first responders.
Generally, first-responders, those who are first to the scene of an incident or emergency, as well as their trainers, do not train well on computers. This is because first responders typically do not use computers in their response activities. Therefore, there is a need for a simulation environment that is run on a computer that includes as much real-time environmental challenges as possible, thereby challenging the trainee in more of a real-life basis.
Therefore, in order to help train first-responders, it would be desirable to have an emergency response solution which not only accurately simulates real-life crises in a dynamic way, but also includes a user interface that is designed for use by first-responders, and those training and/or evaluating the training of first-responders.